


The Joy of...Well....

by lilithtorch2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rush of adrenaline was exploding through her veins.</p><p>How long had it been since she felt this way?</p><p>Natasha should be afraid of him. She was. He probably didn’t even remember the countless times they’d fought each other.</p><p>And even now, they were, as usual, fighting for different sides like star-crossed lovers.</p><p>God, did this feel good, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of...Well....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky) in the [BuckyNat_Week_2014_Drabble_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Week_2014_Drabble_Prompts) collection. 



> (Broke out of the harness)  
> Let it go let it go  
> (Crumbled in the darkness)  
> Turn on the light ya'll  
> (Overcame the madness)  
> Then take your pills  
> (Finally righteous)  
> I love the beast ya'll
> 
> \- Beast "Mr. Hurricane"

The rush of adrenaline was exploding through her veins.

How long had it been since she felt this way?

Natasha should be afraid of him. She was. He probably didn’t even remember the countless times they’d fought each other.

And even now, they were, as usual, fighting for different sides like star-crossed lovers.

God, did this feel good, though, fighting the Winter Soldier. He was the only one who could keep up! Any other opponent and she’d simply beat them to a bloody pulp or electrocute them into unconsciousness. But the Winter Soldier knew her every move; hell, she knew his. Were they evenly matched? Hardly; she suspected he knew exactly how to defeat her, but he let her live because, well…

Because he loved the fighting too.

“I missed you.” Not her words; his.

So he did remember.

“I’ve always been right here.” She did not let her defenses down; he’d be prepared to attack her at any minute. Natasha blinked twice; she shouldn’t be looking forward to this. She should be concentrating. But he made her feel so _alive…_

“Have you?” Even though his face was completely covered, she knew he was smirking.

She dealt the first blow. Of course he blocked that. Why wouldn’t he? She expected no less from him. He hit her back in retaliation, tried to stab her with his knife. She could hear her ragged breaths in sync with his. Every touch made her shiver and she could only wonder if it was the same for him. She tried to trip the Winter Soldier but he only made a playful gesture to say no and grabbed her leg and flipped her over. She landed on her back and the _pain_ that burst through her…that was amazing. She should be worried for her life, but that’s not what she’s feeling at this moment. She quickly got up before he could incapacitate her in any way. After a series of blows Natasha finally got the Winter Soldier right where she wanted him:

With him on the bottom and her on top of him.

She could feel him tense.

At the risk of getting herself killed, Natasha stroked his face and pulled down his face mask to lean forward for a kiss. He actually responded with one of his own and slowly slid his hands down her back to her hips. Well that was a daring move, Natasha smiled to herself. If they weren’t actively trying to kill each other this would have been, well…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Winter Soldier pushed her out of his way and they resumed their fighting.

“No fair,” the Winter Soldier protested as he tried to slash at Natasha, “but do that again.”

She only grinned at him.

“You have to earn the next one.”

She shot him and made a leap off the bridge.

When Natasha looked behind her, she couldn’t help but grin.

The Winter Soldier was trailing after her. He was never going to let her go that easily.

And that’s just the way she liked it.


End file.
